Its Not For me
by KlarolineShip
Summary: Klaroline one-shot, set after 5x01, what i want to happen but wont unfortunately.


**Set TVD 5X01**

I can't believe it. I really thought Tyler was going to come back to me. I looked over to find Elena had already fallen asleep, I couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped me.

My mind drifted to Klaus. He had let Tyler return to me despite all of his threats to kill him. He showed nothing but kindness to me and I continually shot him down.

Would he have put someone else before me like Tyler had? I know I shouldn't be coming but I cant help it.

I double-checked to make sure Elena was asleep before slipping out of the bed, putting my slippers on and leaving the room as quietly as my feet would let me. I made my way down the floors of the building until I reached the front door. I walked out into the cool nights air and sat on the steps leading to the door of the giant block of rooms.

I pulled my phone from the pocket of my pyjama socks and my thumb teased over the call button of a certain number before I finally mustered up the courage.

After 3 things I heard the line connect followed by the familiar voice.

"Hello sweetheart," Klaus said, I could hear his smile through the phone.

"Hey Klaus, how are you?" I asked, happy to hear his voice again.

"I'm fine, enjoying the mystery of New Orleans, although I'm a bit puzzled as to why you rang me. Bad first day?" He teased.

"Well let's see, mine and Elena's roommate was killed by a vampire and it's being covered up as suicide, my boyfriend pretty much broke up with me but other than it's been ok." I sighed, not eve feeling sad about Tyler anymore, maybe because I was talking to Klaus.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I should probably be happy about you and Tyler but I don't want you to be upset." He genuinely sounded sympathetic, not sarcastic as I would have expected from the Klaus who first came to Mystic Falls.

I gathered all of my courage and finally said what I knew was right.

"I need you Klaus."

"I'll visit you soon." And with that he hung up… wait what?

I went back to my room and managed to slip back into bed without waking Elena up. I feel asleep excited with the possible thought of seeing a certain original hybrid again.

"Caroline, WAKE UP!" I felt a video collide with my head as I groaned getting out of bed.

"There's someone here to see you!" Elena said, winking before walking out of the room, being replaced by my visitor.

"Take all the time you need love." I turned around to see him smiling- genuinely smiling- as he leaned against the door frame.

I grinned back and ran towards him, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Wow, what have I done to deserve this?" He laughed while wrapping his arms around my tightly as if he never wanted to let go, and I doubted he did.

"I missed you." I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"I missed you, I literally wanted to grab you and force you to come to New Orleans with me." He said staring into my eyes.

"I want to come with you. This, college- it isn't for me. I want to explore the world. I immortal, I have plenty of time to go to college. But I want you to show me the world Klaus, I want to go everywhere with you. Rome, Paris and Tokyo, remember?" I was desperate for him to accept my offer.

"Are you joking with me Caroline?" He asked. I could tell he was preparing himself for me laughing in his face, preparing himself for the rejection of this all being a big joke.

"No Klaus, I'm not joking, I want you to take me with you." I pleaded.

"Jesus Caroline just pack your bags and get the hell out of here!" I heard Elena laugh from the doorway.

"Well I'm not going to disagree with that, come on sweetheart lets get you packed up, first stop Rome." Klaus grinned realising me and going to my suitcase which was still out seen as I only moved in yesterday.

"Hold on a minute Klaus, I have to talk to Elena." I told him before walking out the door with Elena.

"Elena I'm sorry for leaving you but this isn't for me, and Klaus makes me happy, happier than I was with Tyler." I blushed looking at the ground as she took in my body language.

"You really like him don't you? I've noticed for a while now. You know those things I said about Klaus and you when I was an emotionless bitch were true. They were just said more harsh than I would have liked them. I've been able to tell for a while you have feelings for him. At first I was angry but then I thought how accepting you were of me and Damon, you didn't like it but you got past it for me. So I thought I best do the same for you. Go get your man!" she winked at me before leaving and walking down the hall away from our room.

I was so happy. Thank god Elena was so accepting, honestly I wasn't expecting that.

I went back into the room to find Klaus shamelessly rummaging through my drawers, grabbing things and surprisingly folding them neatly before putting them into my suitcase. Soon he stopped what he was doing staring at something he had gotten from one of the drawers. I suddenly realised what drawer he had been looking in and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well I have to say Caroline I absolutely love these, they have to come with us." He smirked holding up a pair of lacy red panties.

I vamp-sped up to him, grabbing the panties and throwing them in the suitcase.

"How's Rome for the first stop, love?" He asked me.

"What about your business in New Orleans?" I questioned.

"Sweetheart you're more important than what I have in New Orleans, you will always be my first choice." He whispered coming towards me pulling me into his embrace kissing the top of my head.

"Don't leave me Klaus, not like Tyler did." I pleaded, fisting the front of his t-shirt into my hand.

"Never Caroline, never."


End file.
